Hello, Retroville!
Hello, Retroville! is the first episode of the third fan series of Ni Hao Kai-Lan. Summary Kai-Lan and her friends move to a place called Retroville, where they meet their new friends. Trivia * This is the first episode of the series. * more TBA Episode (Opening shot; fade in to a bedroom decorated with dinosaur stickers. Kai-Lan, now a bit older, is sleeping soundlessly in her bed. Seconds later, she hears her alarm clock ring, causing her to sit upright in surprise. This shot shows her in white pajamas with dinosaur patterns.) * Kai-Lan: AH! Oh...ugh... (She rubs her eyes and shuts the alarm clock off.) * Kai-Lan: What time is it? (She looks at the clock; 8:30 a.m.) * Kai-Lan: No worries. I've got plenty of time left. (Kai-Lan yawns and gets out of bed. She puts on her red dinosaur slippers and strides out of her room and downstairs. She is about to step foot into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring.) * Kai-Lan: Who could that be? (Opening the front door, there stood her tiger friend, Rintoo; now ten years old, he hasn't changed much growing up, except he has more tufts of white hair. He is wearing a purple backback with race car patterns on it..) * Kai-Lan: (happily) Rintoo! Good morning! * Rintoo: Hey, what's up? Are you done packing? * Kai-Lan: Oh yeah. I got that done last night. (She walks off into the kitchen with Rintoo following.) * Kai-Lan: I've spend so much time packing up last night, I got really tired. * Rintoo: (laughs) I see. Hard work can really tire you out. * Kai-Lan: (laughs) That's true. * Rintoo: So, where are we going again? * Kai-Lan: Retroville. It's far away from here. * Rintoo: Oh, wow. * Kai-Lan: Did you start packing? * Rintoo: Yeah. The minute I woke up this morning, I started on that. * Kai-Lan: Did Tolee and Hoho start packing? Did you know? * Rintoo: Yep. They texted me. * Kai-Lan: Then I guess we're all set. Except...I need to change into my clothes. Be back in a sec. (Wipe to Kai-Lan walking down the stairs, now in the clothes her younger self normally wore; the only difference is her shirt now has short sleeves. She has a blue dinosaur-patterned backpack on.) * Rintoo: Wow. Nice backpack. * Kai-Lan: Thanks. * Rintoo: So, you ready? * Kai-Lan: I just need to say goodbye to Yeye first. * Rintoo: (sighs) Make it quick! I really want to go to Retroville! (Cut to Kai-Lan in the garden. She finds Yeye watering some flowers.) * Kai-Lan: Yeye! * Yeye: Kai-Lan! Are you all set? * Kai-Lan: I sure am. * Yeye: (sighs) It's so hard to say goodbye. Retroville seems far away. * Kai-Lan: I know. I'll miss you too, Yeye. * Yeye: I wish I could give you a goodbye gift, but it seems I didn't leave any time to do that. * Kai-Lan: It's fine. You don't have to do that. I have everything I want. * Yeye: You sure? * Kai-Lan: Mm-hmm. Bye, Yeye. I won't forget to write. (She goes back into the house. There, she is now greeted by Tolee and Hoho at the doorway, chatting with Rintoo. Neither of the two hadn't changed growing up. The former has a backpack shaped like a panda's head, and the latter's is white with banana patterns on it.) * Kai-Lan: Tolee! Hoho! Ni-hao! * Tolee & Hoho: Ni-hao, Kai-Lan! * Rintoo: (slightly impatient) Okay, now can we go? * Tolee: Woah, Rintoo. Calm down. * Rintoo: Sorry. It's just...I'm too excited to wait. * Hoho: We're all excited too. * Kai-Lan: I know I am. * Rintoo: So, are we going or what? * Kai-Lan: Yeah. Let's go! (Cut to the four at a train station.) * Hoho: Kai-Lan, did you bring the tickets with you? * Kai-Lan: (reaching into her backpack) I sure did. (She pulls out four tickets.) * Kai-Lan: I have them right here. * Rintoo: Awesome! * Tolee: Except...do you think we missed our train? * Rintoo: No. We just got here minutes early, that's all. (Suddenly, they heard the sound of a train whistle in the distance.) * Hoho: Is that it? * Rintoo: It has to be. * Kai-Lan: It is our train. (The train stopped once it reached the station. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho boarded the train and after a few seconds, the train wheeshed some steam before it began to move forward. Fade to black.) ------ (Fade in to a train station in a different town. Shortly, the train arrives and stops there. A few people, including the foursome, walked out of the train.) * Rintoo: Awesome! We're in Retroville! * Hoho: So this is what it looks like? * Tolee: I like it already. * Hoho: (confused) Kai-Lan? Why are we here exactly? * Kai-Lan: Oh, don't you remember? We got accepted into a guild here. * Tolee: Oh yeah. * Rintoo: What's it called? * Kai-Lan: Retroville Guild. (Off they go. Dissolve to a long shot of this building. Here comes the foursome, looking ahead at their destination.) * Hoho: So this is it, huh? * Rintoo: Yep. This is the place. * Tolee: (uncertainly) Are you sure you guys want to go through with this? * Kai-Lan: Come on, guys. I'm sure it'll be fun. (Something unexpectedly falls onto her, making a crashing noise. Tilt down to frame Kai-Lan and someone else on top of her; a tall white-furred rabbit with a swirly bang and large light blue eyes. He wears a yellow clown-like shirt with red buttons and frills. He also dons dark brown boots; this is Surprise Swirl. Zoom out to frame all five.) * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho: (worried) Kai-Lan! (The rabbit finally came to his senses and gets off of the girl.) * Surprise Swirl: Woah...you okay? * Rintoo: (glaring at the rabbit) Excuse me, but just who do you think you are? * Surprise Swirl: (smiling, standing up) I'' think I'm Surprise Swirl, the comedian of the Retroville Guild. * '''Hoho:' Wow! * Surprise Swirl: Wait a second. You guys are new here! * Tolee: Uh...we sure are. (Kai-Lan gets up.) * Kai-Lan: It's a pleasure to meet you. * Surprise Swirl: I should show you guys around. Come on! (He hops off. Cut to a hallway inside the school.) more TBA